1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a driving tool, such as a screwdriver, which has an illuminating capability, more particularly to a driving tool which is provided with waterproof means to permit use of the tool in water.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a first conventional screwdriver 10 is shown to include a hollow handle body 11 formed with a receiving chamber 12, a pair of bulbs 132 mounted on an open front end of the handle body 11, a seater 131 mounted on the front end of the handle body 11 between the bulbs 132 for mounting of a shank 17 thereon, a battery set 14 received in the receiving chamber 12, and a switch member 15 mounted on a rear end of the handle body 10 and connected electrically to the battery set 14 and the bulbs 132. The switch member 15 is depressible to control actuation of the bulbs 132. However, since the screwdriver 10 is not provided with waterproofing means to prevent entry of water or moisture into the receiving chamber 12, it cannot be used in water or under very humid circumstances.
Referring to FIGS. 2 and 3, another conventional screwdriver 20 is shown to include a tubular handle body 21, a front cap 23 mounted on a front end portion of the handle body 21 by means of a retaining sleeve 25 that engages threadedly the front end portion of the handle body 21, a torch 22 received in the handle body 21, and a rear cap 24 mounted threadedly on a rear end portion of the handle body 21 for retaining removably the torch 22 in the handle body 21. The front cap 23 has a shank 231 mounted thereon. The rear cap 24 has a resilient central portion 241 which is depressible to permit actuation of the torch 22. The screwdriver 20 is provided with an illuminating capability, and the torch 22 is removable from the screwdriver 20 for individual use. However, the screwdriver 20 still cannot be used in water or under very humid circumstances since no waterproofing means is provided to prevent entry of water or moisture into the handle body 21.